No Need For A Crossover
by Prince Janus
Summary: It's a Tenchi Muyo/Outlaw Star Crossover. Breaking several rules of bad fanfiction. Let me know what you think.


All characters are trademarked to their respective owners. I can't take credit for anyone but Fenrir. I give this fic a PG-13 rating, but it may not even deserve that. Note that this fic is set in some alternative dimension where Hilda lived to the end of the series. As I really needed more characters for their side.  
  
  
  
No Need for A Crossover  
  
Fenrir  
  
Fenrir was sitting at his computer one day wondering what he should do today. An idea then came to him. "I will gather two of the legendary weapons. And I even know which two I am going to get today." Fenrir turned around and opened two portals. A man stepped through each portal. "Kagato, Hazanko, my name is Fenrir. I would like to give the two of you a chance to have revenge on those who humiliated you."  
  
"And what would you want in return for helping us get this revenge?" asked Hazanko  
  
"Once they are defeated then I get the two legendary weapons that the leaders have. Sword Tenchi and the Caster."  
  
"That sounds acceptable to me." Said Kagato. "How shall we go about this?"  
  
"I will summon them through a portal as I did the two of you. They will be forced to fight each other and those that win will be finished off by the two of you."  
  
"Excellent. I shall grind Gene Starwind's bones within the day." Said Hazanko with a dark smile behind his mask.  
  
"And I will as last have revenge on Yosho's grandson. If not for him then I would have been the ruler of the most powerful planet in the universe." Kagato said while adjusting his sword fastened to his belt.  
  
Elsewhere in the multi verse. "What do you think of this outfit?" asked Melfina holding up a long red dress.  
  
"No, no, no. That won't do at all. Try this." Said Aisha ClanClan handing another dress to Melfina. Sazuka and Hilda watched as the other two looked around the small shop. "There's nothing here, let's go." Said Aisha walking out. The others followed and they made their way down the long narrow street of the commercial district.  
  
"Let's stop for some "tea."" Said Hilda  
  
"Yes I like "tea" a lot" replied Sazuka  
  
They walked into a bar and sat down at a round table near the door. A waitress came over soon and asked them what they wanted. They placed their order for a bottle of "tea." "Ah, yes, that is one of our most popular wines . . . , I mean tea of course. I don't know what I was thinking, because of course animated characters in America could never drink alcoholic beverages. We must call it tea." The waitress hurried off to get their tea.  
  
Sazuka scanned the bar with her eyes for anyone that might be a threat as was her habit. The only one who stood out was a man sitting near the back of the bar trying to look unnoticed. He made a motion under his cloak and suddenly everything in Sazuka's sight turned darkness, she realized she was tumbling forward into darkness. "What's going on?" she heard Hilda scream behind her.  
  
Meanwhile back at the hanger where the Outlaw Star was docked Gene and Jim were carrying out repairs. "Hey Jim hand me that wrench would you?" Asked Gene from a cramped compartment on the underside of the ship. Jim Hawkings handed the wrench up from a toolbox near his feet.  
  
"When are the others supposed to get back?" asked Jim wiping sweat from his forehead. "The heat here is killing me."  
  
"Soon, I hope. But hey, you know what can happen when four women go shopping." Replied Gene returning to work. Gene and Jim continued to work for a few minutes until they heard a voice shouting their names from outside getting closer. They went to investigate. As they opened the door leading out of the hanger, they saw Aisha running at full speed, which for her was quite fast. She arrived out of breath. "What is it Aisha? Where is Melfina? I thought you all were going shopping."  
  
"We did. Then as we were leaving these dark portals opened up and swallowed Hilda and Sazuka. Melfina and I kept running but more of those portals appeared and got her. And . . . Gene! Behind you!"  
  
Gene spun around to see Jim getting pulled into a dark portal. Jim reached out his hand trying to grab onto Gene. Gene grabbed on and tried to pull, but the power of the portal was to powerful and Gene started to get dragged in as well. Gene felt Aisha grab his shoulders and try to help him. Slowly Jim's head, and arm vanished into the portal. Gene was the next dragged in and then Aisha fell in. After the last of them had been captured by the portal it closed with a bright flash.  
  
It was a typical day in the Masaki household. Ryoko and Ayeka were screaming at each other about something. Washu was working on a device that could very well blow up the universe. Sasami was doing her best to clean up the mess that Ryoko and Ayeka made. Kiyone was working on a report and Mihoshi was "helping." Tenchi had gone to school but should be returning soon.  
  
There was a knock at the door. Ayeka and Ryoko immediately stopped fighting and ran toward the door. They both opened the door and screamed in unison, "TENCHI!"  
  
"Wait, your not Tenchi. Who are you?" Asked Ayeka.  
  
"My name is Fenrir. Is Tenchi Masaki here?"  
  
"No, Tenchi is not here yet. And why are you asking about my love?" Asked Ryoko  
  
"Well I have something to show him, but I will show you all while I am here." Fenrir pulled out a small machine and quickly pointed it at the two. A dark portal appeared and the two were sucked in.  
  
"What was that?" Called Kiyone over her shoulder?  
  
"I think someone is at the door with Ayeka and Ryoko." Replied Sasami who had just sat a vase back onto the table it had been knocked off of.  
  
"I'll go and see." Said Mihoshi getting up and going toward the door. A high pitched scream was heard in a few seconds and then quickly cut off. Kiyone and Sasami quickly rushed toward the door to see what was going on. When they got there, the porch was empty.  
  
Kiyone drew her gun and slowly the two girls made their way forward. They stepped down off of the porch. "I don't see anyone." Said Kiyone slowly.  
  
"Well that's just because your not looking in the right place." Said a voice from up above.  
  
Kiyone and Sasami spun around and saw a man in a dark purple cape standing on the roof of the porch. He pointed a machine at them and a portal opened up sucking the two of them in.  
  
Ryo-Ohki watched as the two girls fell in. "Merow." (Translation: At last! I am finally free of these idiots!)  
  
Washu came out of her room. "What is all this noise out here? I am trying to do important scientific work in here! Huh, where did everyone go?"  
  
"They went to the same place you are going." said someone in the doorway.  
  
"And just who are you?" Asked Washu  
  
"I am the greatest scientific genius of all time" replied Fenrir  
  
"Well you aren't me so you are lying."  
  
"We'll see." Fenrir pointed the machine at her and a portal appeared and dragged Washu in.  
  
Ryo-Ohki flew at Fenrir. Fenrir having planed for this pulled out a carrot and threw it into an open portal. Ryo-Ohki changed course in mid flight and went straight into the portal.  
  
"Now to wait for Tenchi and that old man to get here." Fenrir went over and picked up a small cake that Sasami had just cooked. "Mmm These are good." Fenrir sat down facing the door to wait.  
  
Tenchi whistled as he walked up the path that led to his house. It had been a long day and he was ready to get home. He had just come in sight of the house when he heard someone whisper to him from behind a tree off of the path. "Tenchi, come over here." Tenchi walked over behind the tree to face the person standing there.  
  
"Grandfather, what are you doing out here?"  
  
"Tenchi, there is something strange going on at the house. Listen."  
  
Tenchi listened for a few moments. "I don't here anything."  
  
"Exactly. And don't you find that strange?"  
  
"Well yeah Grandfather, now that you mention it, it is quite strange."  
  
"Let us proceed inside with caution Tenchi."  
  
Tenchi grasped Sword Tenchi in his hand and Yosho had his wooden sword in his hand. The two silently made their way up to the house. They found the door standing wide open. Yosho made a sign that Tenchi should wait outside while he investigated. Yosho walked into the house and the only person in sight was a man sitting on the couch with long silver hair. Next to the man was a near empty plate of Sasami's cakes.  
  
The man looked up at Yosho entered. "Ah, Yosho, just the man I have been looking for." Fenrir pushed the button on his machine which he had had pointed at the door and a portal appeared that sucked Yosho in.  
  
"Grandfather!" Yelled Tenchi as he saw what happened. He lit Sword Tenchi and rushed into the house. Tenchi saw Fenrir sitting on the couch and charged at him. As Tenchi leaped into the air a portal appeared under him and he fell in.  
  
"Well that's the last of them." Said Fenrir as he stood up. He opened his own portal and steeped through.  
  
Tenchi landed hard. He was in a small dark cell. Three of the walls were made of solid stone that gave off a faint glow. The other wall was blocked off by steel bars that were set about an inch apart from each other. "Where am I?" moaned Tenchi rubbing his head.  
  
"I already asked the same question but I didn't get a response." Said someone in a cell across from his.  
  
"Who are you?" asked Tenchi  
  
"Gene Starwind, outlaw." Said Gene with a mock bow  
  
"My name is Tenchi. What on Earth is going on."  
  
"That's what I want to know. There were these dark portals that pulled my crew and me in and when I woke up I was here.  
  
"The same happened to my grandfather and me, and I guess the others as well."  
  
Abruptly, a voice spoke into each cell from some unseen speaker. "Greetings my dear friends."  
  
"We're not your friends I assure you!" shouted a voice that could only be Ryoko from down the hall that stretched along outside the cells.  
  
The voice continued ignoring the space pirate. "You have all been brought here to play a little game. I will match you up with an opponent and then you fight until someone has been defeated. The winner gets to live and the loser gets dropped into a giant pit of magma. And just incase any of you were thinking about refusing to fight then let me just tell you I wouldn't be happy." A small part of one of the walls slid open to revel a monitor. Displayed on the monitor was a video of Yosho in a cage over the pit of magma that the voice had mentioned. "If you don't fight then the old man gets dropped first."  
  
"No. Don't I'll fight" said Tenchi  
  
"Threatening the elderly. You really are scum." Said Gene  
  
"Like I care what you all think." With that the floors of each cell split at the middle and opened up. Once again they all began to fall into darkness.  
  
Tenchi raised his head and looked around. "Where am I now?"  
  
"We're at some kind of arena. I was waiting for you to wake up so that we could fight." Said a female voice. Tenchi looked in the direction of the voice as he stood up. "My name is Aisha."  
  
"I'm Tenchi. I guess we should get started." Tenchi drew his sword and lit it.  
  
"Hey that's a really cool looking sword you have. Where did you get it?"  
  
"My grandfather gave it to me." Tenchi started to advance toward Aisha. She extended her claws and crouched into a fighting position.  
  
Aisha leaped up into the air and tried to rake her claws across his face. Tenchi barely got his sword up in time to block. Aisha fell back holding her wrists in pain. "Ow, that thing hurts."  
  
Tenchi got an idea and switched off his sword. "I guess it's not really fair for me to have a weapon and you not."  
  
Aisha shrugged and once again jumped at Tenchi. At the last moment he once again lit his sword and raked it across Aisha's stomach. The KataroKataro fell back with a deep wound. "Sorry that I had to do that, but I must save Grandfather."  
  
Aisha moaned in pain holding her stomach. "Okay, that really hurt." Suddenly the ground under her gave way and she fell through. The ground snapped back into place as quickly as it had opened..  
  
"Good work Tenchi, you have survived. Now just go through that door over there." Said the voice.  
  
Elsewhere in the building while Tenchi was fighting Aisha, Ryoko and Hilda were left in a room to do battle. "Well let's get this over with." said Hilda. She drew her gun and fired off a shot at Ryoko. Ryoko easily dodged and fired an energy blast of her own back at Hilda. Hilda barely rolled out of the way. She raised her gun and took aim, but Ryoko was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Behind you," said Ryoko has she wrapped her arms around Hilda's throat and tried to choke her. Hilda countered by stomping on Ryoko's foot causing her to yelp in pain. Ryoko let go and once again vanished. Ryoko reappeared high in the air. A bright red light began to glow in her hand.  
  
"Well, are we going to fight or are you going to float around all day?" asked Hilda  
  
"Don't worry, you'll see." Said Ryoko with a grin. The red light continued to grow larger and brighter. "Goodbye," with that Ryoko shot the huge blast of energy at Hilda who had no time to move out of the way. The light enveloped Hilda and when the glare faded she lay on the ground unconscious.  
  
"Congratulations, just step through that door right there now." Said a voice as the floor swung open under Hilda and she fell into the darkness.  
  
Meanwhile, back in the control room. "You know guys, this is getting really boring. These fights aren't anywhere as exciting as I had hoped that they would be." Stated Fenrir while watching a monitor.  
  
Kagato looked over from his monitor. "Well sir, you have already crossed one line of bad fanfiction by putting your self in the story as a character. You could always cross another line to see if that makes it more interesting.  
  
"That's a good idea Kagato. And I know just what I am going to do." With that Fenrir got up out of his chair and headed for one of the arenas.  
  
Ayeka got up off of the ground and looked around. Across from her was a man with short red hair. "I am the princess Ayeka. And who might you be?"  
  
"A princess huh? I am Gene Starwind." Gene preforms a mock bow. "It's a pleasure to meet you your highness."  
  
Ayeka being oblivious to the fact that the bow was done mockingly. "Well it's certainly nice to meet someone who respects their betters."  
  
Fenrir walked through one of the walls and into the large arena where Ayeka and Gene were supposed to fight. He takes out a piece of paper and starts to read off it. "Okay we are going to be making a few changes to the format of this fic. I am going to go for more of a comedy as the whole serious fighting for your life thing just isn't working out. I have there for decided to start bashing characters that I don't like."  
  
"Ahh, I've heard of that. You humiliate and make the character that you don't like look like an idiot." said Gene  
  
Ayeka nodded with a smile. "I believe I understand. How unfortunate for you Mr. Starwind." Ayeka covered her mouth to hide her laughter.  
  
Fenrir cleared his throat. "Actually I like Gene. He's a really cool character."  
  
Ayeka quite laughing. "But that's means that you are here to . . . "  
  
"Well yeah." Fenrir pulls out a giant hammer, several times bigger than he was and bashed Ayeka with it. When he lifted his hammer, Ayeka was as flat as the proverbial pancake.  
  
"Well that was most unpleasant." Said the princess before the ground opened up and she fell through.  
  
"Okay Gene, you know the deal. Right through that door over there." Fenrir then returned to the control room.  
  
He sat back down in his chair. "Okay so who do we have next?"  
  
Hazanko looked at a clipboard. "We have Sasami and Ryo-Ohki taking on Jim Hawkings."  
  
  
  
"Where do you think our opponent is Ryo-Ohki?" Sasami asked.  
  
"Meow." (Translation: How the hell am I supposed to know you idiot.)  
  
"I am right over here. I'm Jim." Said a young boy only a few years older than Sasami.  
  
"Nice to meet you Jim. I am Sasami and this is Ryo-Ohki. Isn't she precious?"  
  
"Yeah, sure." Replied Jim disinterested  
  
"Meow." (Translation: I swear if she didn't get me all those carrots I would claw this moron's eyes out.)  
  
Fenrir's voice comes over the speakers. "After any of the three of you are defeated then the other two get to proceed."  
  
"Go Ryo-Ohki!" Sasami picked up Ryo-Ohki and flung her into the air. Ryo-Ohki transformed into her spaceship form. "Yay! Ryo-Ohki! You're the cutest and most powerful around!"  
  
MEOW! (That's it! I have had it with being called cute!) Ryo-Ohki turns and aims her forward guns down at Sasami.  
  
"What are you doing Ryo-Ohki? Jim is over there. Uh oh." Ryo-Ohki fires the forward guns at Sasami. Sasami falls to the ground unconscious as of course no one can actually be killed.  
  
Fenrir once again speaks over the intercom. "Well that was unexpected. Whatever though. Ryo-Ohki and Jim advance!"  
  
The fifth fight was to be Mihoshi and Kiyone versus Sazuka. The two Galaxy Police stood staring at the deadly assassin. "Let us begin." Said Sazuka.  
  
Mihoshi and Kiyone pulled out their hand guns and started to fire. The blasts went right through Sazuka and dispelled the image of her that had been standing in front of them. The real Sazuka leaped out and tried to attack them from behind. Kiyone rolled to the right and resumed fire. Mihoshi barely stumbled to the left and also tried to return fire.  
  
Sazuka landed in front of them and held her sword in front of her. "I don't have time for this. I will just have to use one of my secret techniques to finish you off." Sazuka shouted a phrase out in some strange language and swung her sword. An energy blast formed and speed toward the other two.  
  
"Duck!" shouted Kiyone as she flattened out on the ground.  
  
"Where? I don't see any duck." Mihoshi got hit with the full force of the blast and flew into the wall she slumped to the floor and the familiar sound of the floor opening to swallow the loser of a fight was heard.  
  
The last fight was to be Washu taking on Melfina. "Hello. I am Melfina who are you?"  
  
"I am . . . well, aren't you guys going to say it?" A small puppet that looks identical to Washu appeared on each of her shoulders. "You are Washu!" Said one. "The greatest scientist the universe has ever known!" finished the other. "That's better." Said Washu.  
  
Melfina nodded and smiled.  
  
"Hey, you wouldn't happen to be an android would you?" asked Washu  
  
"Why yes I am." Replied Melfina  
  
Washu walked over and sat down on her floating cushion. She plugged a wire into the back of Melfina's head and began to type on her computer. "Wow, you're a type that I have never seen before."  
  
Fenrir spoke over the speakers. "Ummm, you are supposed to be fighting here. Not doing that."  
  
Washu ignored him and continued to type. "Hey, did you know you have a black box in you? Even I don't know how to get it open. I wonder what is inside."  
  
Fenrir cleared his throat trying to get her attention. "Remember, old man, over a pit of lava?"  
  
Washu continued to type. "This is really quite amazing. You are by far the most advanced android I have ever seen."  
  
Melfina blushed, "Thank you, I think."  
  
Fenrir turned the speakers up to full blast. "Washu! Listen to me!"  
  
Washu fell off of her cushion. "Alright, alright, hmph." With an annoyed look on her face Washu typed a command in. Melfina slumped forward and fell to the ground. "There, I turned her off."  
  
Washu made her way through the exit.  
  
"Okay you two. The fights are over. Let's go down and tell the victors what they have won." Kagato and Hazanko got up to leave when Fenrir stopped them. "Well aren't you guys going to do it?"  
  
"Do we have to?" asked Hazanko  
  
"Yes"  
  
The three of them began to laugh. "Mmwwahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Okay let's go." They made their way down to the room where Tenchi, Ryoko, Ryo-Ohki, Kiyone, Washu, Gene, Jim, and Sazuka were waiting. Fenrir clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Okay people. I guess you are wondering why I summoned you all here. The reason is that I want the two legendary weapons that Tenchi and Gene have. So give me Sword Tenchi and your caster and then I will not destroy them." A large monitor comes down which shows Aisha, Hilda, a rather flat Ayeka, Sasami, Mihoshi, Melfina, and Yosho sitting in a large cage over a pit of magma.  
  
"Fine, here you go." Said Tenchi handing over the sword. Gene gave Fenrir his caster as well.  
  
"Excellent. Now to try them out." Fenrir grips the sword and tries to ignite it. Nothing happens. He then aims the caster at our heroes and pulls the trigger. "Neither of these work."  
  
"Only members of Juria's royal family can use that sword." Explained Tenchi.  
  
"You wanted my caster. You didn't say anything about wanting caster shells." said Gene.  
  
"Ahhhh, oh well, time to pull a Cobra Commander. When the plot has failed just order a full frontal assault. Kagato! Hazanko! Let's get them!" The three villains rush forward to attack. In the confusion Tenchi and Gene are able to reclaim their weapons. After a long fight Fenrir, Kagato, and Hazanko are soundly defeated.  
  
"Now release our friends." Said Tenchi pointing his sword at Fenrir.  
  
"Fine, fine." Fenrir pushed a button and the others walked into the room from a side door. Fenrir stood up and looked around. "Well this went poorly. Any ideas on how to make it more interesting guys?"  
  
Kagato also stood up. "Well since you have already crossed two lines into bad fanfiction. Why don't you cross another and make this a lemon?"  
  
"Hey that's a good idea. Ryoko, you, me, now." said Fenrir.  
  
Ryoko laughed and shook her head. "I don't think so."  
  
"Fine then. Kiyone?"  
  
"Um, no."  
  
"Washu?"  
  
"Not a chance."  
  
"Come on Sazuka."  
  
"Sorry, I am a little busy, waiting for a phone call."  
  
"Ahhhhh! I made you people! You have to do what I say!" said Fenrir getting annoyed.  
  
"Uh, oh. You really shouldn't have said that." said Hazanko.  
  
"And just why the hell not?" Replied Fenrir  
  
Suddenly the door was kicked down and six men in business suits entered. "And just who are you guys?" asked Fenrir.  
  
Lawyer #1: We Are  
  
Lawyer # 2: Super  
  
Lawyer # 3: Attack  
  
Lawyer # 4: Lawyer  
  
Lawyer # 5: Squad  
  
Lawyer # 6: Of Doom!  
  
Everyone falls over. Lawyer # 1 then hands Fenrir a large stack of papers. "This is a notice that our client is filing suit against you for claiming that these characters are yours."  
  
"Ha! You think the mighty Fenrir is afraid of lawyers? I'll destroy every last one of you." Fenrir takes off his cape. "Being made of dust. Return to whence you came! Megido Punch!" Fenrir flies forward nailing the first lawyer in the face with his Megido Punch.  
  
Kagato throws Fenrir his sword. "Okay, who's next?" Lawyers # 2 & 3 rush forward. Fenrir runs at them as well. "Ready for the pain? Jasper Strike!" Fenrir preforms an upward slice on the first lawyer spinning around in midair to catch the second with a downward cut.  
  
The last three lawyers move in. "Prepare for a shocking defeat. Golden Arc!" A ball of golden lighting forms and Fenrir sticks his sword into and then swings it over his head to hit the ground in front of him. The lighting explodes destroying the last three lawyers.  
  
"Hey it's my fic, and I have to beat somebody in it. Okay, I will send you all back to your homes now. But don't think this is the end! I will have my revenge some day."  
  
"Yeah sure, that's what they all say." Muttered Gene. Fenrir opened portals and the two groups made their ways back home. 


End file.
